Demolition Lovers
by I'mLady-Kaos
Summary: Victoria esta a punto de morir, sin embargo, no se arrepiente de nada, pues todo lo que siempre quiso lo vivio esos dias... Encontro a su ¿Alma Gemela? OC/Joker.
1. Prologo

Nada de esto me pertenece a mi, blah, blah,blah... hice esto simplemente por entrentenimiento.

**Prologo**

Dolor, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento.

¡DOLOR! Extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mis brazos, de mis piernas, incluso, en mi cabeza, casi no podía pensar… sentía el asfalto de la calle, donde estaba tirada, y sentía los vidrios clavados en mi espalda, escuchaba las sirenas de la policía, y pensé:

Esto me pasa por juntarme con payasos

En especial, con ese payaso.

El dolor me estaba volviendo loca, pero podía darme cuenta que jamás me arrepentiría de lo que viví en las últimas semanas. Había vivido más en esos dias que en casi 19 años. Era por eso que no me arrepentía de morir ahí, en esas condiciones, y dejando tantas cosas por cumplir, de acuerdo, eso si me molestaba un poco, pero… No podía hacer nada, nada más que esperar.

Lo interesante es que recordaba todo como si sucedió ayer… Entonces cerrare mis ojos y esperare, voy a esperar que me llegue mi momento, mientras recuerdo.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Nada de esto me pertenece a mi, blah, blah,blah... hice esto simplemente por entrentenimiento.

**Capitulo 1**

-Pase por aquí Srta. Strauss- Indico el guardia de Seguridad del asilo Arkham.

Obedecí y entre en la celda.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi frente a frente. Y mentiría si no digo que me impresiono, pero no lo quise dar a notar.

Estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa de metal.

Su cabello castaño claro, revuelto, sus ojos miel, mirándome con un interés que hizo que temblara durante unos instantes, y su rostro, que fue alguna vez el de un hombre, si se quiere, atractivo, y que ahora estaba marcado más por la locura que por ese par de cicatrices que le daban a su boca la sensación de que estaba sonriendo, aunque en ese momento, en realidad, lo hacía, no había ni una gota de maquillaje.

-Dime, bonita, ¿Qué te trae por acá?- Pregunto.

Me senté, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Soy Victoria Strauss, estudiante de periodismo-

El soltó una carcajada que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-¿Periodista? ¿Y qué? ¿Me quieres entrevistar a mí?- Volvió a reír, y esta vez, se puso de pie, rodeo la mesa…-Estas nerviosa, bonita, ¿Son las cicatrices?-

-No, suelo estar nerviosa cuando temo que algo no me salga bien- Le dije

El se detuvo y puso una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

-Oh, ¿Significa que no me tienes miedo?- Pregunto, movió sus manos de forma extraña.

-Si le tuviera miedo, Guasón, no estaría en la misma habitación que Ud. Sin más que una grabadora y con la esperanza que me responda preguntas…- Le dije, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Y entonces, ¿porque estas nerviosa?- Pregunto, sonriendo.

-Ud. Podría no responder nada y yo saldría reprobada o tendría que buscarme otra persona menos interesante para la entrevista- Le respondí.

-Me agrada como piensas, eso me gusta en una chica, esa…-Pensó unos minutos- Chispa- Chasqueo sus dedos- Pudiste haber buscado una diseñadora de modas, o… pudiste haber ido a ver a el millonario Bruce… pero no lo hiciste, te fuiste a lo peligroso ¿Por qué?-

-Ud. Desato una ola de crímenes e hizo que al propio Batman se le confundieran las cosas, por no mencionar el hecho, de haber acabado con Dent, porque, se que fue Ud.- Le respondí, sonriendo- No es como los otros que solo… hacen las cosas por dinero, Ud. Es diferente, Guasón-

El volvió a reír, se me erizaron los vellos nuevamente.

-Apaga el micrófono que llevas- Ordeno.

-¿Perdón?- Yo no llevaba ningún micrófono.

-El que está pegado a tu cinturón-

Mire hacia abajo, maldición, tenía un micrófono en el cinturón, que no había visto, supongo que serian medidas de seguridad. Lo apague. No tardarían en venir a revisar…

-Si tanto me admiras, ayúdame a salir de aquí-

Le mire confundida, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Yo?...

-¿Me está pidiendo ayuda?- Pregunte, asombrada.

-Sí, no creerás lo bajo que he caído- Se mofo el

-Vine por una entrevista- Le recordé

-Y te la daré, en cuanto salga de aquí- Sonrió.

-Ud. No es un hombre de palabra- Dije.

-¿No? Vaya, eso realmente me hiere, Bonita, dime algo, ¿alguna vez te he fallado?-

No supe responder, era obvio, no podía juzgarlo, no lo conocía, pero…

-Bueno, este es el plan…-

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

-Bueno, que nadie se mueva- Dijo él, tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, y con su otra mano, apuntaba con la pistola del guardia que había derribado en la salida de la celda.

Se supone que yo estaba realmente aterrada, ¿No?, pues, la verdad lo estaba… le había dado mi chaleco antibalas porque, nadie iba a querer dispararme a mí, sino a él, o al menos, eso fue lo que él me dijo, y yo se lo di.

-Baje el arma- Ordeno un guardia, ¡PLUM! Balazo al rostro, cerré mis ojos, temblando.

-Todos un paso atrás, o le vuelo los sesos a la bonita Srta.- Dijo él, riendo como loco, mientras corría, nadie se atrevía a disparar.

-Suelta a la chica, fenómeno-

Eso me dolió a mí, pero probablemente le dolió más a el tipo que lo dijo, pues la bala le dio en toda la yugular. Grite horrorizada…el volvió a apuntarme con la pistola, temblé incontrolablemente, mientras corríamos hacia el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron el aun no me soltó, yo temblé un poco

-Eres buena actriz- Susurro él, riendo.

-Gracias- Le dije

Algo lo hizo reír de nuevo cuando las puertas se abrieron y los guardias nos rodearon, las balas comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro. Y creo que dios me quiere demasiado pues ninguna me dio, estábamos tan cerca de la puerta…y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, escuche un quejido leve y luego una risotada mientras el brazo que tenía alrededor de mis hombros se relajaba.

Le habían dado, no iba dejar que todo aquel drama fuera en vano.

Impulsada por un extraño valor, o tal vez un arranque de locura me agache para tomar el arma de un guardia caído, con una mano, y con la otra me aferre a él, le dispare en las piernas a un par de guardias y rodé un poco, jamás supe cómo pero llegamos a la salida…

Yo aun sostenía el arma en la mano cuando él me empujo hacia el estacionamiento…

-¡TU AUTO, RAPIDO!- Me dijo

-Por allá- le indique, mientras disparaba a otro guardia, jamás a matar, solo hacia las piernas…

Subimos en la vieja camioneta que yo solía conducir. El esquivo muy bien a los guardias, debo admitir que nadie había conducido esa chatarra de esa forma, podía escuchar pedir refuerzos, pero los perdimos en la esquina de cícero.

-Oh dios, dispare…-Murmure, asustada.

-Sí, las pistolas no son buenas- Se quejo él, mientras conducía.

-Su brazo- Dije, asustada, mientras veía la sangre manchar la camisa blanca.

-Cúbrete los ojos- Me ordeno.

-Su brazo, está sangrando, le dieron- Dije asustada.

-¿Qué no me escuchas, bonita? ¡Cúbrete los ojos antes de que me exaspere de verdad!- Ordeno él, mirándome.

Obedecí, lo cual me hacía sentir rara.

-No dejo que nadie que no sea uno de mis secuaces vea mi escondite-

-No suele relacionarse con gente de mente cuerda- Dije, con los ojos cubiertos.

-Sé lo que hago, y aunque me agradas, y me agrada como piensas, estas a prueba…-

-¿A prueba de que?- Pregunte

-¿Por qué tan seria?- Pregunto él, riendo- Es solo una prueba, no te tomes la vida tan en serio, bonita, no saldrás viva de ella de todas formas, irónico, ¿no?-


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Sé que me condujo por unos pasillos durante un rato, pero yo no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos…Hacia unas horas había estado de compras, me había ido al salón de belleza y había discutido con mis amigas, fui a Arkham a entrevistar a este hombre y ahora estoy aquí, en su guarida, y ni siquiera soy su rehén.

-Entonces, te llamas Victoria, ¿no?-

-Así es- Le dije

-Y…te pusieron así por tu madre, ¿No?-

-Nunca conocí a mi madre- Respondí.

-¿Sabes cómo obtuve estas cicatrices?- Pregunto el- Pues, fue justo después de que mi padre asesinara a mi madre, ¿Tu padre asesino a tu madre?-

-No conocí a mi padre- Explique- Soy huérfana-

-Vaya, niñita con suerte-

-Crecí con mi abuelo-

-Tu abuelo materno, que te crio como princesa, y quien culpaba a tu padre de la muerte de su hija…- Recito él, mientras me llevaba de un brazo.

-A veces…- Coincidí- ¿Son ideas mías, o no hay nadie más aquí?-

-Claro que hay- Dijo él- ¿Dónde crees que viven los prófugos de Arkham? Aquí-

-¿Qué les prometiste para que te ayudaran?- Pregunte yo, inquieta.

El soltó otra risotada.

-Soy convincente, bonita-

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Le pregunte.

-Pues...- Se acerco a mi odio y me murmuro- Si te lo digo, no es sorpresa-

-No me gustan las sorpresas- Le dije

-Pero vaya que niñita mas amargada...- Comento el- Debes aprender a sonreír un poco mas- Dijo él, con ese tono macabro, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y empujo estas un poco hacia atrás, formando una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro, el tacto de él en mi piel no era tan malo como llegue a creer que sería, no me estremecí ni siquiera por la cercanía de su cara desfigurada con la mía.

Para cuando dejo de presionar mis mejillas, y retiro sus manos, yo sonreía de verdad, lo cual era muy extraño en mi situación.

-Mucho mejor- Dijo él, con su macabra mirada, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero pareció divertirle, lo que me demostró, que era un poco sádico.

-Tu brazo…- Le recordé.

-Lo que no te mata…- Comenzó a decir el, pero yo le interrumpí.

-¿Te hace más fuerte?-

Chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza…

-Te hace más extraño-

-Sí, pero eso si te puede matar- Le dije, un poco preocupada.

No me respondió, siguió metido en sus pensamientos, iba murmurando algo que no comprendí, sin embargo, continuamos por los pasillos de algo que parecía una mazmorra, eso era, era una guarida subterránea.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar- Dijo él, finalmente. Cuando cruzamos el umbral de una horrible morada. Parecía una sala de estar, pero estaba en decadencia, tenía un aspecto horrible, solo estábamos nosotros 2.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?-Pregunte.

-A las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, te sorprendería saber lo mucho que esto se parece a mi hogar de la niñez- Dijo él, divertido- Vamos- Me indico, para llevarme atreves de un pasillo estrecho, se detuvo frente a una habitación y me dejo ahí dentro.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, quede en total oscuridad. Me asuste. Cuando me fui acostumbrando a la oscuridad, pude vislumbrar una cama de guerra, una silla una mesa y además, había una puerta había un baño.

-Genial- Exclame.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí hasta que alguien volvió, su rostro iba cubierto por una fea mascara de payaso. Ahora si tenía miedo.

-El jefe te manda esto- Dijo el hombre, dándome un plato de comida- Y dice que pongas el canal 5-

Me lance sobre el plato como si fuese un perro. Y me fije en el televisor del fondo de la sala, lo encendí.

_"La policía ha informado de una motín en Arkham, el Comisionado nos ha dado el informe oficial, de que el terrorista que se hace llamar, El Guasón escapo, llevando como rehén a Victoria Strauss, nieta de Armando Strauss, el empresario que ha hecho recientemente tratos con WAYNE._

_-No nos quedaremos tranquilos hasta que encontremos a la Srta. Strauss- _Dijo Gordon, un hombre a quien conocía muy bien gracias a mi abuelo, y a quien detestaba también.

Pero luego alguien más hablo…

_-Si estas escuchando esto, degenerado, quiero que sepas que no descansare hasta tenerla de vuelta- _

_Estas fueron las declaraciones de Christopher Lukas, con quien se presume, Victoria mantiene una relación estable"._

Apague el televisor,

_Maldición, ¿ese cretino de Chris venia a aparecer ahora?-_ Pensé.

La risa fría del Guasón lleno la estancia de pronto. ¿Había estado ahí desde cuándo?

Me volví con rapidez, y pude ver su silueta en la oscuridad, acercarse a mí.

-Vaya, parece que tu abuelo soborno muy bien a Arkham si no se molestaron en decir que disparaste a los guardias- Dijo, estaba segura que estaba sonriendo.

-No entiendo porque no terminan de aceptar las cosas- Comente.

-Dime algo, bonita, ese de la TV, ¿Es tu novio?- Pregunto él, lleno de interés.

-No- Le dije.

El hombre acaricio mi cabello atreves de la oscuridad, parecía que le divertía.

-Te pareces a alguien que conocí-

-¿A quién?- Quise saber.

-No importa, nada termina igual dos veces…- Dijo él, riendo-¿Segura que no es tu novio?

-Ya le dije que no-

Continúo acariciando mi cabello…

Me atreví a hacer algo que creo que jamás habría hecho alguien, alce mi mano y la guíe a ciegas, en la oscuridad, hacia su rostro, no tenía miedo, solo estaba intentando ser cautelosa, jamás se sabe como reaccionara una persona, como el…

Toque su piel, no se alejo, simplemente se quedo quieto. Deslice mis dedos poco a poco por su rostro, toque sus labios, no sonreía, estaba serio, muy serio, yo sonreí y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué tan serio?-

Sentí sus cicatrices tensarse cuando hablo…

-Estoy pensando en mi siguiente paso-

-¿Así que, eres un hombre que planea?-

El se rio…

-Dije pensar, no planear-

No retire la mano de su rostro, la deje ahí, sin embargo, él se puso de pie…

-Señorita…- Hizo un reverencia, abrió la puerta y se marcho, dejándome con la mano extendida, aun sintiendo el calor de su piel bajo mis dedos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

En cualquier caso, otra chica en mi lugar estaría llorando, en un rincón, sin probar bocado. Rogando salir de ahí, pero la verdad es que yo había crecido esperando una oportunidad así.

Con la muerte de mis padres solo pude criarme con mi abuelo, un viudo amargado que le encantaba castigarme encerrándome en la torre alta de su vieja mansión, a oscuras, tal vez por eso no sentí miedo cuando el guasón me encerró aquí. Así fui perdiéndole el miedo a la oscuridad. Cuando por fin comencé a liberarme de todo aquello, apareció Christopher, si… apareció el.

Pero él no era más que un aprovechado, sus padres estaban en la ruina, así que él quería aprovecharse de mi soledad para vivir la vida de niño rico que quería, me dejo sola en parís, luego de darme una droga, con la esperanza de que muriera, pero yo soy más fuerte que el odio que siento por ambos, por él y por mi abuelo, y sobreviví…

Esas experiencias me habían hecho valiente ante personas como el guasón. Aunque la verdad, a mi él no me daba miedo, era justo la clase de persona que siempre quise conocer, y mientras más le conocía, mas me gustaba.

Y si, tampoco me había concedido la entrevista, pero continuaba visitándome en aquella "cárcel". Y paso cerca de 4 o 5 días cuando me invito a salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué de pronto me dejas salir?- Pregunte.

-Te tengo una sorpresita- Me respondí, haciendo ese extraño gesto con las manos, y sonrio, de forma aterradoramente macabra- No creerás lo difícil que es encontrar una chica con tus mismos rasgos en Gótica…-

Abrió la puerta de una habitación donde había un TV más grande que el que había en mi habitación…Pero tenía la misma mala señal. Sin embargo, escuche fuerte y claramente todo lo que la reportera dijo:

_"…Y así siguen las cosas, luego de que el cadáver semi-calcinado de Victoria Strauss apareciera en su camioneta, también calcinada, en las cercanías de Wayne. La joven no posee dientes, por lo cual, se dificulta el reconocimiento de su cuerpo por medio de los registros dentales"_

La sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza, me agarre de la silla que estaba junto a mí, escuche al Guasón reírse descontroladamente a mis espaldas, casi pude escucharle saltar de gusto, mientras tarareaba una melodía maniaca…

_"El Sr. Strauss, abuelo de la victima declaro:_

_-No vamos a hacer un escándalo de esto, si mi nieta está muerta, debemos aceptarlo, realizaremos un servicio funerario privado-_ Pude leer claramente en su rostro su expresión de _"Y así no compartiré mi fortuna con ella"._

Estaba muerta, si eso era estaba muerta. Victoria Strauss estaba muerta.

El volvió a reírse aun más fuerte y mire a la pantalla nuevamente…Estaban metiendo "mi cuerpo" en la ambulancia cuando esta estallo en una llamarada de fuego, pude ver estallar a los paramédicos y vi como la reportera se encendía en llamas justo antes de que la cámara dejara de funcionar. El apago el televisor.

-¿Me mataste?- Pregunte

-No, en realidad solo te di otra identidad- Respondió, de forma inteligente, sonriendo.

-¿Quién era ella?-

-No lo sé- Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunte, me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza, asustada- ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Jamás saldré de aquí!-

-Corrección, Vicky jamás saldrá de aquí- Dijo él, acercándose hacia mí, su rostro maquillado estuvo a solo unos centímetros de mi.

-¿Quién soy ahora?- Susurre.

-Eso lo decides tu, Bonita, la regla básica, es que en mi mundo, no hay reglas- Me dijo él, mirándome a los ojos- Y ahora, estas en mi mundo…-

Camine directo al espejo que había en mi habitación, me mire, estaba demacrada, era cierto, pero reconocí algo en mi mirada que jamás había visto antes… ¿Felicidad?

Mi cabello castaño claro estaba enmarañado, y casi sin vida, tenia días sin cepillarlo, mis ojos tenían unas ojeras enormes, mi piel estaba cetrina… Sonreí, unos instantes, y abrí el gabinete del espejo. Dentro encontré lo que necesitaría para ese momento, el muy sucio lo tenía todo planeado.

Saque la tijera y un bote de tinte para cabello, volví a cerrar el gabinete y el estaba de pie, detrás de mí, mirándome por el espejo. Le sonreí, y tuve la certeza de que el me devolvió la sonrisa antes de hacer otra reverencia y dejarme a solas.

Tome la tijera e hice un corte en el cabello, toda mi vida, he ido a estilistas franceses para que me corten el cabello, ahora lo hacía yo misma y se sentía genial. Corte, corte, corte y corte, hasta que mi cabello quedo a la mitad de mi cuello, con puntas disparejas. Sonreí llena de gusto. Entonces mezcle el tinte cuyo color resultante desconocía y me lo esparcí por el cabello.

Mientras esperaba, 45 minutos, estuve sentada en el sifón, pensando en todas las cosas que haría con mi nueva vida, era de su círculo, era una agente del caos, entonces me reí, y me puse de pie para sacarme el tinte y aun reía… y reí aun mas cuando me mire en el espejo, mi cabello era morado eléctrico.

Era un color que desaprobarían en la escuela de periodismo, y en mi casa, era un color que mataría de un susto a mi abuelo, y era un color que a él le agradaría, y que yo amaba.

Mi cabello se seco, quedando igual de desordenado, esas puntas rebeldes, y ahora purpuras apuntaban a todos lados, definitivamente no era yo, ni tampoco lo fui cuando le di un par de cortes a mis Jeans dejándolos como shorts, ni a las mangas de mi blusa…

Tome aquel viejo collar que tenía mis iníciales y lo lance por el lavabo, volví a reír, estaba más viva que nunca.

* * *

Salí de la habitación y el estaba sentando en mi cama. Sonreí.

-Bueno- Comenzó a decir- Mentiría si te digo que no estás explosiva-

-¿Si? ¿Te parece?- Pregunte, mientras me recostaba en la cama.

-Sí, eres… como dinamita sobre zapatillas deportivos-

En aquel momento, tuve un loco arrebato y lo atraje hacia mí por su chaleco, estaba todo bastante oscuro a decir verdad, pero sin embargo, pude ver su expresión y entonces, bese sus labios.

No me importo que me estuviera aplastando, o que sus cicatrices tuvieran un tacto extraño, no me importo la pintura…Enrede mi pierna en su cintura, en aquel momento, todos los principios de Victoria Strauss estaban en el caño, junto con el collar, acto hipócrita de mi abuelo para mi 6to Cumpleaños…

Mentiría si dijera que no temblé cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura…Era el momento que creía que jamás llegaría, sin embargo, él se separo unos instantes y dijo:

-¡Este no es el placer que me agrada!-

Le mire confundida… ¿Qué no le gustaba?

-Bueno, no eres tú, bonita- Explico- pero, esto es tan…"justo lo que se supone que pasaría"- Supuso que seguía sin comprender, así que, tomo con delicadeza mi pierna y la aparto- Mira, tu eres una… ¡bomba sexy! Y yo… soy un hombre, pero mira esto, habitación, oscuridad, tu eres una… bomba, y yo quiero hacerlo, pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado Cliché?-

Me reí de forma descontrolada

-¿Lo ves?- Pregunto- Esto no es una película adolescente, solo faltaría la presión que de tus padres llegaran, dios mío, es lo que todos los… patéticos que están espiando tras la puerta esperan que hagamos-

-Pongámosle algo de anarquismo a Gótica- Propuse.

-¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU!- Celebro él, besándome, luego me tomo de la mano y me saco de aquella vieja habitación.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Jamás podría definir cuál fue el momento más emocionante de mi noche, si cuando torturamos hasta la locura a ese par de mendigos, o cuando hicimos volar el auto de un par de tipos que les habían robado a los mendigos. Aunque supongo que la mejor, fue hacer volar en pedazos el deportivo rentado para mi "funeral", de Chris.

-¡¿Qué sientes cuando haces eso?!- Le pregunte, mirándolo fijamente.

Lo que más me gustaba, era que… él no era un criminal normal, es decir, era tan inteligente, que incluso, en su mirada se podía ver que su mente estaba por encima de la de todos los demás mortales, por eso, le idolatraba, era la clase de persona, el rostro desfigurado de Gótica, era… ¿Cómo explicarlo? No lo sé, pero lo hare.

-Nada- Dijo él, divertido.

-No me mientas, debe haber algo…- Le incite.

-¿Qué sientes tú?-

-Libero presión-

Se rio de esa forma particular que el tenia.

-Esa nunca la había escuchado-

Pasamos un par de noche más de esa forma, inyectándole caos a Gótica, el caos es hermoso, y la mejor parte del caos es cuando contemplas tu trabajo en la cara de las personas, aunque casi nunca nos quedamos demasiado, y luego nos echábamos sobre la vieja cama en su guarida…

Si, tenía una cama, ¿O qué? ¿Creen que un criminal no duerme?

Yo también lo creí, pero él me respondió que también tenía necesidades. Era divertido cuando explotábamos algo, cuando el tallaba el rostro de alguna persona, y escuchábamos su gritos, sus gritos alimentaban su alma.

¿Quién había sido capaz de crear a alguien así? ¿Quién pudo hacerle tanto daño a una criatura? ¿Qué no eran los maltratados los que merecían mas afecto? ¿Quién? ¿Quién pudo deformar un rostro, y transfórmalo en aquello?

Esas eran las preguntas que golpeaban mi mente por las noches, mientras me quedaba para mirarle dormir, luego de toda aquella acción, parecía increíble, pero su rostro tenia paz durante esos momentos, cuando no usaba maquillaje, cuando tenía aquel viejo pantalón y no usaba ninguna de sus estrafalarias camisas, cuando su cabello estaba desordenado en la almohada, a veces de sus labios maltratados salía alguna palabra, pero solo a veces, jamás menciono mi nombre…

Una noche, aunque luego me arrepintiera de hacerlo, me aventure a tocar su rostro, toque su cicatriz, pero en ese preciso momento, el soltó un gruñido áspero y de la nada, me acorralo… aunque no parecía muy consciente de lo que hacía.

-¡MALDICION!- Grite de dolor cuando su fría navaja fue a dar en la palma de mi mano derecha, con la que lo había tocado.

Mi mano quedo atrapada entre la madera de la cabecera de la cama, y el mango de la navaja que me enterró sin piedad…

El soltó una risita nerviosa, macabra pero nerviosa, demonios, no quiero excusarlo, pero era humano, no se supone que eso sea una conducta normal, aunque obviamente, el no era normal.

Me retorcía de dolor, el me miraba pero jamás supe si le divertía aquello, o simplemente quiso ocultar su culpa. Aunque la ultima era 0 probable. Saco la navaja sin delicadeza alguna y limpio la sangre con la sabana, antes de guardársela.

Luego, antes de que me lo imaginara si quiera, tomo mi mano, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro. Sentí miedo, estaba realmente asustada. No supe si iba a lastimarme o a curarme.

-Aléjate monstro- Chille, y antes de que me pudiera arrepentir de mi palabras, la navaja estaba en la comisura de mis labios y yo estaba en contra de la pared, su rostro tenía una expresión de locura.

-No soy un monstro- Dijo, su voz sonó totalmente ronca, ajena a la que había escuchado antes, me dio miedo, la navaja estaba en mi boca, un solo movimiento y tendría cicatrices, eso si no me dejaba morir desangrada…

Me tenia aplastada contra la pared, mi cabeza se había estrellado tan duro que temí haberla roto, mi espalda estaba lastimada y mi mano sangraba…

-Tú en realidad no sabes que tan monstro puedo ser- La navaja ya no estaba en mi boca, pero me estaba asfixiando, sentía su brazo cortando la respiración en mi cuello, ¿Yo realmente amaba a aquel hombre? ¿Había valido la pena haberme entregado a aquel deformado ser? Era una extraña tendencia suicida de mi parte estar a punto de morir asfixiada y aun querer excusarlo…

_Yo me lo busque-_ Me decía, mientras intentaba forcejear.

1 mes de _"muerta"…_ eso era lo que tenia, pero creo que él me iba a matar realmente esa noche.

Empecé a perder el conocimiento, poco a poco hasta que deje de escuchar, y me desvanecí… ¿Eso era estar muerta?


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Estaba ahí tirada en un lugar oscuro que no conocía, estaba en un lugar en el que jamás había estado. Me dolía todo, y cuando digo todo era todo, sentía que iba a vomitar… y además… ¿Qué era ese olor?

Di arcadas y termine vomitando en la oscuridad…maldije, estire una pierna, y le di a una bandeja de comida, el simple olor a la comida en el mismo lugar que el vomito me hizo querer vomitar aun mas.

Me dolía el estomago, tenia nauseas, la cabeza me estallaría en cualquier momento, si bien era cierto, mi mano estaba mejor, había pasado casi 1 semana desde el percance, y no había vuelto a verlo, el enviaba a sus súbditos que les gustaba "divertirse" conmigo. Lo maldije por eso.

-¡Oye Amigo!- Dijo una voz mientras la puerta se abría- Esto apesta, échale agua-

¿Agua? ¡Ay no!

De la nada, llegaron 2 de esos payasos enmascarados y echaron 2 buenos baldes de agua, pegue un grito ahogado, me di cuenta que no llevaba camisa, si no el sujetador, y que para colmo, el agua estaba realmente helada.

Ellos rieron, y descubrí que eran los mismos puercos de siempre, echaron más…

Comencé a temblar incontrolablemente, tenia frio y dolor, mi aspecto debió ser terrible la verdad. Me abrace a mí misma, no llore, jamás lloraba, y esta no sería la primera vez. Volví a maldecirlo, me sentía realmente mal.

Estaba echada en un montón de agua sucia, vestida con ropa mi ropa interior, había sido manoseada por unos payasos, y de paso, mi aspecto debía ser horrible, por no mencionar lo mal que estaba… ¿Por qué a mí?

Pasaron un par de días más cuando yo ya casi no soportaba mas aquello y comencé a llorar…si por casualidad el estaba grabando, me dejaría salir, estaba segura.

-Por favor, ya basta, ya, necesito salir, ¿Qué demonios de te hice?- Grite, intentando adivinar donde estaban las cámaras- Déjame salir-

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve gritando, y finalmente, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Caí sobre mis rodillas rendida. Iba semi inconsciente cuando me cargo sobre su hombro con extremada facilidad. Cerré los ojos, vencida…

Me desperté y estábamos en un baño que no conocía muy de antes…Me deposito en la bañera (Que por cierto, estaba muy descuidada) como si yo fuera de peso pluma, me había despojado de mi escasa ropa, y ahora abría el grifo, dejando correr agua…

Le mire, intentando definir su expresión, de nuevo no llevaba maquillaje, en realidad, parecía que recientemente lo había retirado. Me miro unos instantes y dijo:

-¿Qué, bonita? ¿También quieres que te duche? ¡Soy un criminal organizado no una niñera!- Soltó una risotada divertida. Y entonces salió de la habitación.

Me relaje, mi cuerpo se veía y se sentía algo diferente. Aquello me asustaba, ¿Era acaso lo que me temía? No me importo, cerré los ojos y conté hasta 10…


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **[**N/A:** en realidad, es un mini capitulo, pero bueno XD]

-¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a dejarme ahí?- Pregunte, mientras le miraba apagar el cigarrillo en la mesita de noche y ponerse de pie para vestirse.

-Realmente no lo quieres saber- Me respondió, sus ojos me miraron, inquietos.

-No, la verdad si lo quiero saber- Insistí, mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante, aun cubierta con la sabana- ¿Te divierte que la gente sufra?-

-Tengo mis placeres- Me replico él, divertido.

-¿Qué acaso no te doy placer?- Pregunte, algo ofendida.

-Bueno, bonita, no todos nos conformamos con placeres carnales, soy un hombre de gustos simples, dinamita, navajas…pero a veces, soy complejo- Me explico de prisa, moviendo sus manos, de vez en cuando.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Ibas a dejar que manosearan mientras satisfacías tus sádicas ansias?-

-No te quejaste- Me replico, burlón, iba a decirle algo y me interrumpió- No, no, no quiero saber de tus, fantasías…-

Me puse de pie para hacerle el nudo de la corbata morada, mientras le miraba a los ojos, me gustaba mirarlo, y perderme en su expresión mientras él jugaba con mi cabello…

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sigue?- Pregunte

-Vístete… esta noche, Gótica tendrá fiesta-

-Sí, jefe-

Su risa macabra invadió la habitación mientras yo iba a vestirme, sacudida por las nauseas nuevamente.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Iba bajo una máscara de payaso, igual que los demás secuaces, pero era divertido, era la única mujer en el grupo, y no era privilegiada por eso, pero descubrí que los tipos que me manosearon estaban pudriéndose en el basurero de Gótica.

La primera parada, una pequeña fiesta de mi abuelo, vaya, que triste estaba de haber perdido a su nieta, ¿No?

¿Quiénes estaban en esa fiesta? Gordon y su señora, Wayne (El bombón Wayne, debo decir) y una chica francesa y algunos otros peces gordos.

La idea del guasón, secuestrar gente de ahí, y llevarlas a algún lugar donde Batman los rescatara… quería acción, no descansaría hasta que Batman no se quitara la máscara.

Hubo bastante acción, al final, entre los rehenes estaban la Sra. del comisionado, la novia de Wayne, mi abuelo (de este me estaba encargando yo) y otros más... inocentes y aterrados, de la proximidad con el "Monstruo", mi abuelo fue el peor. No, esperen, también estaba Chris y su amiga nueva, Gabriela.

-Vaya, parece que ahora tienes equipo mixto- Dijo Batman, ¿Tan a leguas se notaba que yo era mujer?

-Ya lo sabes, murciélago, no tengo reglas para mis aliados- Dijo el Guasón, y estallo en carcajadas, justo antes de que Batman le propinara una patada y comenzara la pelea, la SWAT entro en escena, operábamos en un edificio en construcción, no muy lejos de Arkham.

Ahí fue donde las cosas se pusieron tensas, tengo recuerdos nublados de eso, disparos, caídos, muchos gritos, me dispararon en una pierna… me arrastre, eso dolía, dolía mucho, ahí comenzó la tortura que me llevaría a la tumba mas tarde.

De mis compañeros, los pocos que no lograron escapar fueron derrocados por la SWAT, yo me mantenía en combate, tome un arma, dispare cuando fue necesario, volví a rodar, mi misión era clara, DEBIA sin importar el precio, mantenerlo a salvo.

Cuando lo golpeaban se reía, cuando golpeaba se reía aun mas, ¿raro? ¡Mucho!

-Anda, por favor, solo quítate la estúpida mascara ¿Por qué el miedo?- Dijo el Guasón.

-Parece que jamás aprenderás la lección, payaso demente-

Esta vez, Batman lo había acorralado… estaba entre la espada y la pared, hizo un movimiento rápido, y zafo, pero desde lejos pude ver cuando esas afiladas cosas salieron del guante de Batman, sentí miedo, y como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, salte y me interpuse en su camino…

Grite de dolor, una dio de llano en mi brazo izquierdo, otra rozo mi estomago, y la tercera apenas si paso cerca de mi cara, aquello dolió, enormemente. ¿Le daría tiempo de escapar?

_[__I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE  
BUT I... I'M WITH YOU]_

¿Quieren saber lo peor? Apenas si se volvió a verme…mi mascara había caído, me estaba revolcando de dolor, saben lo que se siente arder en carne viva, así me dolía la piel.

Ahora, viene algo que me dejo confundida…Batman se acerco y me miro, por una fracción de segundo, reconocí aquellos labios…no sabía si era delirio del dolor o realmente eran aquellos labios que me había cansado de besar en las noches pasionales que gaste con Bruce Wayne…

Me convulsione de dolor, mi cuerpo se estremecía de forma incontrolable y tenía ganas de vomitar de nuevo…y no podía ser… ¿Batman, Bruce? Era completamente desquiciante pensar en ello.

Entonces, se escucho con KABOOM desde la parte superior del edificio…

-Los explosivos- Murmure, mientras luchaba toda cosa por ponerme de pie…estaba sangrando, por increíble que pareciera, el hombre que quería destruir, me ayudo a ponerme de pie…e incluso, comenzó a correr conmigo a cuestas ¿Podía yo aceptar ayuda de alguien así? NO, es decir, me estaba muriendo, era una criminal, había jurado desenmascarar a Batman, y resulto ser el hombre que me había algunas de las mejores noches pasionales de mi vida…y había dado todo por un hombre que había huido y me había dejado atrás.

Otro KABOOM…

-Déjalo- Le roge a Batman. Forcejee para liberarme de su brazo, y caí al suelo- Déjalo, no quiero enfrentarme a todo lo que debo enfrentarme si me sacas de aquí…-

El hombre murciélago me miro…y asintió en silencio… cuando me dejo, me recosté en el suelo, otro KABOOM llego a mis oídos, alce la mirada para verlo marcharse tras la cortina de humo, tosí incontrolablemente… ¡me tome las cosas demasiado en serio! No debí interponerme en la batalla de ellos dos.

En mi cabeza, pude ver las imágenes de la primera noche que pase con el guasón, comencé a tener flash backs de mis últimas semanas con el…y su voz resonó en mi mente con las palabras:

-_Estas a prueba-_

¿Era una prueba? Sea lo que sea, no la pase…

Era lógico, las nauseas y aquellos "pequeños cambios"…me maldije a mi misma…lo maldije, y maldije el día que entre a Arkham.

Al siguiente… KABOOM sentí que salía disparada desde el primer piso hasta abajo, me sentí caer, libre, hasta estrellarme completamente sobre todos los vidrios rotos…

Escupí sangre.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Y eso nos lleva a donde comenzamos, estoy tendida en el suelo, escuchando pasos a mí alrededor, gente que corre, todo me duele… y ahora se la verdad, me tome las cosas demasiado en serio, para él.

A lo lejos, casi jure escuchar su carcajada malévola…

Cerré mis ojos, de nuevo, Batman era Wayne, y ese secreto me lo llevaría a la tumba, si es que terminaba en una tumba, ardería en el infierno con ese secreto, y con el otro secreto, de que tuve al heredero del villano más genial que jamás he conocido en mi vientre durante 3 semanas…

-Es ella- Dijo una voz, no supe quien era, solo me deje ir…


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Me senté en la silla frente a la vieja TV, estire mis piernas… y me desordene el cabello.

_"El verdadero cuerpo de Victoria Strauss fue hallado sin vida en las afueras del edificio donde el guasón causo terror la noche pasada. _

_La Joven presentaba heridas múltiples, lo cual nos hace pensar que fue víctima de abusos por parte de este hombre, todos los rehenes fueron hallados con vida…_

_El primer informe forense nos informa que la joven tenía 1mes de embarazo, esto es todo por ahora…"_

-Se lo advertiste…- Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Es cierto, le dijiste que no se tomara las cosas tan en serio…- Añadió una segunda.

-No sabías que se iba a enamorar de ti…- Corroboro la primera.

Era cierto, en realidad ella me gustaba bastante, y era buena en muchos aspectos, pero fue débil…

-Oye tu…- Le dije a uno de los hombres que estaba pasando por la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-¿Ya reconstruyeron el hospital?- Pregunte, mientras me recostaba del espaldar de la silla.

-Aun no-

-¿Cuál otro queda?-

-El del norte, Señor-

Solté una risotada fría, mientras me ponía de pie…

-Te dije que no te tomaras la vida tan en serio...- Murmure al aire.


End file.
